


Clams and confusion (not so bright side)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matt and (Y/N) hadn’t been on a date for a while now. Matt was busy with his job(s) whilst (Y/N) was busy with her own. So, naturally, when they both got a day off they chose to spend it together. That did not go the way they wished though. That’s how they ended up here. One standing above the other, covered in a mask of blood. The other on the ground. Dead.





	Clams and confusion (not so bright side)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m sort of late but, I mean I still got it done for this weekend so, yay I guess!!!

Matt and (Y/N) hadn’t been on a date for a while now. Matt was busy with his job(s) whilst (Y/N) was busy with her own. So, naturally, when they both got a day off they chose to spend it together. That did not go the way they wished though. That’s how they ended up here. One standing above the other, covered in a mask of blood. The other on the ground. Dead.

*2 hours earlier*

(Y/N) knew that Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t the safest place. She would be crazy to think the opposite. But when given the opportunity to walk around at night, she would take it with the least amount of hesitance seemingly possible. Maybe that’s what got her in these situations. Her thirst for adventure, for excitement. 

“Okay babe, I’m ready!” (Y/N) called out to her boyfriend who had been sat waiting for her for way too long whilst she got ready. “Sweetheart. I hate to point out the obvious. But, I’m blind. I can’t see you. You don’t need to make such an effort. I know you’re beautiful.” Said boyfriend sighed, swiping his hand across the back of his neck. 

“Oh honey, as much as I love you the makeups not for you. It makes me confident. You should try it sometime.” The brunette joked, rubbing her thumb against Matt’s cheek. “I just might do that” the lawyer joked back with a small smirk.

(Y/N) latched onto the amber-eyed man, dragging him out of the apartment as he reached for his cane. “Its cold,” he observed after puffing out a breath. “Yeah, should have bought some gloves.”   
(Y/N) hummed, starting the walk to their favourite hot dog stand that was a few blocks down. 

“What’s work been like?” Matt asked, attempting to make casual chatter. “Really Matty? Let’s not talk about work. Let’s talk about something fun like... how did that drug bust go last night?” She asked excitedly making a breathy laugh shake Matts form. 

He loved how (Y/N) supported his role as Daredevil. She knew that he couldn’t just walk away and on the odd occasion she’d even accompany him on his rounds. He had been teaching her how to fight ever since she found out. Just in case. She had practically begged to come out on patrol with him after that. 

It didn’t take long to reach the shabby old hot dog cart. Well, where the hot dog cart was meant to be. It was instead replaced with a seafood cart. It was a bit unusual for a food cart but hey, who doesn’t like the occasional marine snack? 

“Sooo... fancy some seafood, Matthew?” (Y/N) questioned, nudging him with her elbow. “Do I have a choice?” He shot back with a smirk. “No, not really” she sighed, amusement clear in her voice. “then sure, I’d love some seafood (Y/N)”

“Hello, what can I get you?” The young blonde at the truck asked kindly. “Hi, could I get some clams please,” (Y/N) questioned whilst Matt mulled over his answer. “And for you sir?” He questioned. “Just some shrimps please.” 

The food the (Y/N) had been given didn’t look the most appealing. She wasn’t expecting the best but she also wasn’t expecting this. But thinking about it the worst thing that could happen was that she’d get ill and unfortunately she’d have to have a day off work. Well, there’s a bright side for everything. 

They snacked on their food as they walked the short distance back home. It tasted off but again, a free day off work so how bad could it be? 

Bad. 

Very, very bad. 

(Y/N)’s gut suddenly clenched, sending it growling angrily. “Oh my god, Sweetheart are you okay?” Matt questioned, concerned look plastered on his face. “I’m-“

A bang erupted, jolting Matt backwards as (Y/N) dropped to the floor. Blood was splattered everywhere. Every inch of Matt seemed to be covered in blood. “(Y-Y/N)?” He called out, not finding her heartbeat. 

It suddenly hit him. The bang. The thick warm liquid. The thud.   
“(Y/N)?” Matt was shouting this time, finding his girlfriends body on the floor. “N-no. No, no, no (Y/N) not you. You-you can’t. This can’t- this can't be happening. Sweetheart, no you, you can’t be.” A harsh sob ripped from Matts' throat as he finally found her pulse. Or lack thereof.

It was only second but to Matt, it felt like hours before there was any movement. It wasn’t Matt though. It was (Y/N). Matts' heart seemed to try and rip from his rib cage.  
“(Y-Y/N)?” The vigilante asked hesitantly. “Matty. What the hell just happened?” Blood ran down her forehead from where the bullet wound was placed. 

“Miss. (Y/L/N), congratulations. You’re the first to survive.” Called from the rooftop, “welcome to the world of the dead, well undead.” The raspy voice continued, confusing both Matt and (Y/N) further. 

“What the fuck was that?” (Y/N) asked no one in particular after a minute of silence. “I have no fucking idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
